


A bunch of imagines

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: TMNT 2014/1016 - Bayverse*My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)





	A bunch of imagines

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT 2014/1016 - Bayverse
> 
> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

_**Raphael** _

 

Imagine spending a lot of time with Donatello because basically he’s smart, kind and he’s a good listener so you feel comfortable to talk to him about everything even if your favourite topic is Raphael.  
That day Donnie asked you if you had a crush on his brother and you reaction confirmed his suspects. You started to laugh hysterically, denying everything about him, blushing and playing with your hair.  
Donnie was a true gentleman, he didn’t tease you, respecting your feelings and when you finally admitted it, he promised you to keep the secret.  
However…  
Donnie felt so bad seeing you trying to get Raphael’s attention without success. Raph seemed far away to understand the situation and he just acted as a good friend and nothing else.  
So Donnie broke the promise, talking with him about you casually just to understand what he had in his mind. First Raphael said something nice about you, acting diplomatically.. “She’s cool.”, “She’s pretty.” but when Donnie insisted to let him speak his mind he got nervous, thinking Donnie was looking for some help to win your heart.  
Raphael is jealous, pretty much. He loves you but he loves his brother too and he never lets a girl ruins their relationship so he decided to hide his feelings and he just suggested to Donnie to make his move with you.  
Donnie needed some moments to realize the misunderstanding and then he clarified the situation, explaining your feelings for him.  
Raphael can’t believe it - so you love him as well? Why? Why you spend a lot of time with Donnie and not with him? Why you didn’t say anything?  
“Cos she’s afraid to be rejected.” Donnie said.  
In that moment, Raphael realized everything you did just to catch his attention, how you fixed his clothes, how you medicated his injuries after a fight and your little presents..  
DAMN! How the hell he could be so stupid? So blind?  
For all the time he thought you prefer someone smart and nerdy like Donatello but he was wrong.  
Where.. where are you now?  
He looks for you everywhere in the lair, calling you name loud. If he can’t talk to you RIGHT NOW he can goes mad.  
Michelangelo is teaching you how to use the skateboard, you’re on it as he’s taking your hands to help you to keep the balance. You’re moving slowly, focusing to doing your best.  
“(Y/N)!”  
Raphael approaches faster, pushing Mikey away from you and you lose your balance, falling down. Raph brings you by your hips just in time before you touch the ground and you cling on his massive arms, causing a mix of confusion, fear and excitement.  
You have no idea what’s happening and hearing his harsh voice calling your name makes you think of some troubles.  
You both stare on each other, he seems not amused and you look at him with those sweet wide eyes, worried about something you don’t know.  
Oh boy, you’re so beautiful. He bites his lip, undecided about what to do or what to say.  
Leonardo joins his brothers who are watching the show. Silence falls for some moments but Mikey can’t shut up for long.  
“She can’t learn how to use the skate if you grab her like that!”  
Donnie hits his arm to make him hush and he does a painful groan. Leo smiles, realizing what’s happening and you look them for a moment before come back to Raph.  
He takes the opportunity to decide what to do so he bends over you, kissing your lips. It’s a soft, delicate kiss and the others squeal for happiness, saying some teasing and funny comments.  
At first you don’t return the kiss, you’re too surprised and he thinks to made a huge mistake. He frowns, looking away, feeling embarrassed but you smile, grabbing his nape to invite him to bend over you again to kiss him. A sweet, shy kiss that drives him crazy and he wraps your hips to holds you up, returning the kiss passionately.

 

*******

_**Leonardo** _

  
It’s months now you have a thing for Leonardo. That quiet, introvert turtle just drives you crazy every time, for everything he does, when he training with katanas, when he organizes the patrol with his brothers and even when he eats pizza. It’s becoming an obsession and you can’t help but silently desperating in a corner of the lair, sure he’s not interested in you.  
Yeah, he’s kind with you, always respectful, he also offered to take you home at the end of the day (every day) but nothing never happened even if you had the chance to be alone for sometimes before he leaves to go back to the patrolling.  
Once you found the courage to kiss him on the cheek, on the fire escape out of your window. You smiled but he just froze, with stern face, avoiding your gaze. That night he just gave you the goodnight and he left you with tears in your eyes.  
In that moment you realized to made a huge mistake and for a couple of days you disappeared.  
That evening Michelangelo visited you, telling he and the boys were worried something happened to you, especially Leo.  
You heart jumped out of your chest hearing those words and that big mouth of Mikey started to telling you how often Leo mentions you when you’re not around and the fact he has your hair tie wrapped around his katana handle. You touched your hair, remembering the day you lost your hair tie.  
You chuckled and you cried at the same time, Mikey panicked seeing your reaction, worried about having said something wrong.  
And you told him, you told to Mikey how much you love Leo and he replied with a sweet smile, inviting you to come back to the lair.  
Once there, he made a mess.  
“Hey Leo! Leo! (y/n) loves you too!”  
He shouted and everyone stopped what was doing. Raph interrupted his sit-ups, Donnie looked up from his last experiment, getting off his microscope lens from the eye and Splinter closed his book.  
Silence fell and Leo interrupted his training approaching to his brother, not a glance on you.  
“I - don’t - love - her.” He said with stern voice, looking into his brother’s eyes before turn around and go to his room.  
Donnie tried to intervene “Leo..” but he just barked “Shut up.”  
You felt like your heart break in a thousand pieces. You stared to the ground, clenched fists and when Mikey started to apologize, speaking fast and panicking, you just covered your mouth with your hand, silently crying.  
He passed his hands over his head, realizing what a mess he did while Raphael approached to hug you. Hiding your face onto his chest, you sobbed as he stroked your back to comfort you.  
“I-I have to go.” You said, drying the tears and going away. Raph offered to take you home but you didn’t want to. You just needed to stay alone, walking through the street of New York.  
Master Splinter went to Leonardo’s room to talk with him. He’s the only one who can make him speak his mind. Leo admitted he felt weak when you’re around, he can’t be focused on the patrol or his training.  
Just he can’t love you.  
But as always, Splinter used his wisdom to help his son.  
“Use your feelings as a strength, not like a weakness.”  
Leonardo took some moments to think about it and about you and then he went out into the night, looking for you. He can’t forgive himself for what he did, he had hurt you.  
You’re walking fast, afraid of the shadows and the noises, you regret to have refused Raphael’s offers to take you home. A sudden noise behind you. Nothing. You try to stay calm, thinking of one of the boys. No one of them could accept to leave you alone on the street in the night.  
“Mikey! Leave me alone!” You shout before turning around on your way but you jump out of your skin. Leo is right in front of you. You take a breath to calm down, you can see your hair tie wrapped around his katana handle, just like Mikey said. You feel butterflies in the stomach but you remember also what he said just sometime ago.  
“What do you want?” You ask rough, still hurt.  
He approaches, his hand on your neck as he bends over you, kissing your cheek. You can’t move a muscle, overwhelmed by feelings.  
“Let me take you home, please.” His gentle voice in your ear and you melt like an ice cream under the summer sun.  
“Okay.”

  
*******

_**Michelangelo** _

  
You and Michelangelo have a great relationship, just friendship but it’s so strong and deep. Mikey is the one who can makes you laugh when you’re sad, makes you feel comfortable when you’re sick and makes you feel alive when he lets you join him in some night outings in the city.  
Master Splinter knows his son’s skills and he knows Mikey never puts you in danger but he scolds him when he sees you with some superficial bruises cos of some adventures outside.  
You always try to speak up for him but Splinter scolds you too. Anyways - right after that - you disappear again, laughing together and ready to make new troubles around.  
You still remember when you realized to be attracted by him. You were sitting on a roof, eating some pizza and chatting as always. He was talking about when he was just a little turtle and he was training with his brothers. He made a mistake and Raph scolded him - maybe too much - telling him he would never have been useful for the team if he hadn’t use his head.  
He stopped to eat, watching down with sad face.  
“So, I did.. or I tried to. I always try my best to be equal to my brothers. To be useful for the team.”  
Your heart dropped hearing those things. He’s a great warrior, a great friend.. ok maybe he’s loud, hyperactive and often he acts so childish but you can’t imagine the team without him and also you can’t imagine you without him.  
You moved aside the pizza box, approaching and kneeling beside him. Your arms slipped around his shield and neck, resting your forehead on his temple. He was definitely surprised to receive that hug and he never imagined to have the occasion to be so close to you. His heart started to race, feeling your warm body and your scent.  
He has been attracted by you since the first time he saw you but he was sure you would never have been interested in him so he settled for friendzone.. but what now? Are you trying to comfort him? That’s it? Or is there something else? Damn, he really doesn’t handle with these stuffs. What he has to do? Hugging you back? A tap on your head? On your shoulder? WHAT?  
You moved away and his blue eyes looked at you for some long seconds, you smiled, blushing. You’re absolutely adorable.  
You never imagined to feel so shy having his eyes on you, feeling butterflies in your stomach. But he had that serious face that made you worried of something. Your smile disappeared and you looked away.  
Mikey panicked. No, no, no, don’t stop to smile! And he acted instinctively, approaching fast, slipping a hand behind your neck and kissing you deeply. It was the first kiss for both of you. A sweet, clumsy kiss that gave you back the smile.  
Mikey couldn’t be so happy, he was literally terrified you could reject him but it didn’t happened.  
You seated close to him and he slipped an arm around around your shoulders. You passed the night between kisses.

  
*******

_**Donatello** _

  
Donatello didn’t really know how to win your heart so he just involved you in every project and experiment he did in his lab. He asked always for your help, telling he really, really, really, really, really needed an assistant. It’s always like that, when he wants something he activates the loop till he can obtain that. You found him adorable and you agreed to be his assistant.  
With time he got more confident, you were able to talk about everything and you acquired a deep vocabulary about tech stuffs. Also, you started to feel attracted by him. That brilliant mind with that adorable face, those sparkling green eyes hide behind the glasses. You loved everything about him, even the fact he’s less muscular than his brothers but absolutely muscular and huge compared with the typical human male. Plus he’s so damn tall, taller than his brothers and this makes him soooo taller than you.  
The first time you go through some romantic, sexual tension was probably in the least romantic place in the world, a rubbish dump. You were there to looking for some pieces for his projects but you slipped on something, losing your balance and rolling down from a rubbish hill. Donnie heard you scream and he was ready there to help you. He used his shield to glide over the rubbish to reach you faster and once he took you on his arms, he used his stick to slowing down and stop.  
He was sitting to the ground and you were on his lap, trembling and grabbing his shoulders hard. You were looking down his chest, panting still under shock. He wanted to say something to reassure you but he was hypnotized.. by you, your body on him, by your touch, by your breath on him and when you looked up it was even worse. Your eyes met, melting him and after a moment you both laugh.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked.  
“I’m fine.” You said, standing up and making him lose the moment to kiss you.  
From that moment there were a lot of awkward situations were you both tried to be professional on your job but it was hard. He wanted to do or to say something to show you his feelings for you but he was afraid to be rejected and basically you felt the same. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship.  
That morning, you were going to the lair but on your way you saw this advertising of a temporary expo of anatomy and human body in the museum and so you got this idea.  
Once in the lair, you slips the leaflet under his nose and you definitely got his attention. He read all in a couple of seconds, commenting how much he wanted go there.  
“Come with me!” he said. “Please, please, please, please, please…”  
“Ok! Ok!” You laughed. “Just stop!”  
You waited for the night and once the last employee left the museum you entered from a window but only after Donnie deactivated all the alarms and cameras. You walked slowly around the glass boxes with human body parts and he was so into it you thought he didn’t considerate your visit as a date.  
You were in front of a brain when he cleared his throat.  
“M-May I ask you something?”  
Your heart started to race automatically hearing his words. You had no idea what to expect but you nodded. He approached, placing both of his hands on your hips, your were motionless, overwhelmed by feelings.  
“This.. this is for an experiment.”  
You nodded again, not able to say a word.  
He bent down over you, kissing your lips shyly. You closed your eyes, returning it and touching his upper arms. That was the most soft and genuinely kiss you ever received in your life.  
When you break aside you smiled, biting you lip and he was absolutely happy you liked it.  
“What was the experiment for?” You asked then.  
“Chemical reactions in the brain when something very, very, very, very, very…”  
You interrupted him with a finger on his lips.  
“I don’t think it’s just brain.” You said and he looked at you puzzled.  
You took his hand in yours, placing it on your breast, on the heart, showing him how madly was racing it… just for him.


End file.
